The Perfect Accident
by sunsetlover23
Summary: Who knew one little accident can change what you think about a person. Dont believe me well read it to find out
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect accident

It was just another average morning for TenTen. The birds singing, the sun peeking out and…. BEEP, BEEP, BEEPPPPP.

"It wasn't me I swear I...". I said waking up and looking around. Huh, just another bad dream. I look at my clock. 7: oo. I hear footsteps come up.

"Tenten! Are you still in bed honestly I don't know what to do with you my mom says shaking her head.

"Mom" I say "I was just getting out of bed" I roll my eyes.

"Tenten" she says warningly.

"I know I know" I say. I quickly get out of my bed and dash to the bathroom. On the way there I see my sister come out of her room. We both look at each other. In an instant Keiko and I were both squashed in the doorway trying to push the other out of the way.

" Tenten get out of my damn way" she yells using her hips to move me

"No way keiko I know how you are" I say through gritted teeth. Whenever Keiko gets the bathroom she spends a good hour doing god knows what

"Fine then" she says. Finally I can, wait is KEIKO letting ME use the bathroom 1st.

"Since YOU will be using the bathroom first I can talk to neji" she says an evil grin on her face. Shit Keiko always has something against me.

At school

"Now class get with you partners". Mrs. Durst says. My partner is none other than Neji Hyuga.

In an instant Neji face appear in my mind. I was so fixed with the picture I didn't hear neji calling me tenten.

"Tenten, Tenten" Neji says.

"Sorry I say

So tenten do you want to walk home together neji asks

Sure I say. I am going to walk home with neji I'M going to walk home with NEJI what are we going to talk about.

After school

Tenen over here neji calls

" Good luck sakura says a sly smile growing on her face. She knew I liked neji.

"Shut up" I say blushing before I meet up with neji.

"So Tenten did you know Lee's thinking about joining track"

"Really I thought lee would do something else like gymnastics or ballet isay

Neji starts laughing" He might even do step dancing" he says. I start to laugh.

Hey maybe even clog dancing" I say. Neji and I just keep on laughing. Hey this is easy. As we laughed a car comes by. Without noticing it heads in my direction. Still laughing I clutch my stomach. Instantly neji stops laughing.

"What's wrong" I ask I stop laughing.

"Tenten" he says next thing I know everything is a blur.

**Hey people that was my first chap please review =]**


	2. Chapter 2

The Perfect accident

The Perfect Accident

One minute the car was coming at me the next I'm being pushed out of the way.

"Neji" I scream as I look at the horror before my eyes. Neji stumbling on the car and then on the pavement.

Neji I scream again before running over. He was unconscious.

"Somebody help" I scream looking around. A crowd was beginning to form. Some screamed, others looking horrified. Finally someone yells "I called the ambulance. They're on their way".

"Tell them to hurry I scream" never taking my eyes off Neji. Tears form in my eyes. This was all my fault, I should have been more careful. The tears were going down my face.

" Maim were going to have to ask you to move" a voice says behind me.

"I'm not going anywhere" I say, not taking my eyes off neji. I feel strong arms take my arms and pull me up to my feet.

"You can come with us to the hospital" he said. The guy looked pretty young, like late 20s or early 30s. I nod before climbing in the back.

The ride to the hospital was unbearable. Each minute seemed longer than the next. When I look at Nejis face it makes me start to cry. His cheek had a huge cut that kept gashing blood. It was too much to see so every time I look away I had to bite my lip from crying harder.

At the hospital

Once we reached, lots of nurses kept scurrying around with lists of papers and all that stuff. Some nurses gave one look at him and hurried over. Once Neji cart turned the corner a nurse comes up to me.

"Should I stitch that arm up for you" she says softly. I look down. My shirt was torn and my right arm was covered with blood.

"Sure" I say just as softly. I wasn't in the mode to talk. She led me into a room and began working on my arm. When she was done she patted my knee and says "Don't worry he will be okay" before leaving. She's right I just have to have fate.

3 hours later

"Uh Neji Hyuga's uh..." a doctor says looking around. I gulp.

"Neji's girlfriend" I say. Wait how did that get out of my voice? I wasn't neji girlfriend no matter how many dreams I had of that.

"Right "he says, Well we just got out of surgery. Neji has a broken arm and some broken ribs including the cut on his cheek".

"So he's going to be alright"? I say with a trace of hope.

"Yes" he says looking at the clipboard "He'll be just fine". With that he turns the corner before saying "You can see him". I. I hurry toward the rooms. Finally I see him.

"Neji" I say breathlessly walking into the room. Neji had a bandage on his cheek. His arm was covered in a very huge cast. Tears begin to swell into my eyes.

"Tenten what's wrong" Neji asks.

"What's wrong, what's wrong my best friend just got hit by a car? Why did you take it" I ask. The tears were flowing. I see a blush creeping on his face before he turns away.

"Well" I say. Finally he looks at me.

"Tenten" he starts.

"Neji I came as fast as I could my youthful friend". Arg Lee you big idiot.

"I'm fine lee" Neji says.

"Don't worry Neji I will help you on the road to recovery, I will..."

"Lee" I say through gritted teeth "why don't you get Neji something to eat.

"Right my youthful friend". With that Lee left.

"Tenten I...

"Neji san are you okay" yells Naruto, Hinata close at his heels. Usually I get along well with naruto but right now, he seems as annoying as saskue says.

"I'm fine naruto" neji says looking very relieved.

"Are you sure should I get you another pillow? Or maybe something to eat…" While Naruto rambled on, Hinata looked at me with a worried look. I could just glare at naruto.

"Uh... Naruto maybe we should go, Neji has all the company he needs" Hinata says still looking still looking at me; I could tell hinata knew how I was feeling.

"But Hinata Neji needs..." Hinata shook her head sternly at her boyfriend. Sighing, Naruto turns to neji and says "See you later Neji" before going out the door with Hinata. Finally there gone.

"Well..." I say.

" Tenten I took it because I didn't want to see you get hurt"

"Neji I don't know if you know this but most friends..." Tenten I like you maybe even love you "Neji says then blushes a violent red. WOW Neji like likes me maybe even loves me? I feel so happy might scream. I feel my face go hot as well.

"I like you too Neji, maybe even love" I say with a smile growing on my face. I walk closer. Neji looks pretty relieved.

"Well since we both like like each other we might as well" Nejis voice trails off and then we kissed. It felt so good to finally kiss him. While kissing my heart goes faster and faster. I guess his heart does too because a nurse came in and started screaming her head off at me. I well was too busy kissing my new boyfriend.

**Fin**

**Me: well guys that's the end**

**Neji: Bout time too**

**Me what do you mean by that?**

**Neji: Hn**

**Me: Stupid neji and his Hn**

**Neji: What did you say?**

**Me: Nothing nothing at all (whistling)**


End file.
